Sun's Eternal Light
by Niaka
Summary: When a young saiyan girl is sent away from her love Vegeta by Frieza for a mission on a distant planet. Is she doomed to die or will she see Vegeta again...
1. Remembering the past

Sun's Eternal Light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not only Dragon Ball Z if I did I would be filthy rich and rolling in money and wouldn't be righting this now because it would really be happening in the show please don't sue I'm only a teen so give me a break.  
  
A young figure probably around the age of four. Battled with a boy around the age of five, he had black spiked hair that revealed a lot of his forehead. The young girl had short black hair with navy streaks, and wore what looked like yellow rags. The boy wore a saiyan outfit with a cape fascine to it. "Vegeta catch me if you can!" The little girl yelled and started to run as fast as she could. Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged then started to chase the girl. Vegeta tackled the girl and said "Gotcha Carbania!"  
  
From the building above Frieza stared at the two children playing. Beside him was Vegeta. (Vegeta's dad) Vegeta walked out of the room and mumbled to himself "They shall be engaged even though Carbania's parents are the poorest people on the planet Vegeta."  
  
"No fair Vegeta you cheated!" yelled Carbania getting up and dusting herself off. "I did not cheat," he said back getting up and facing her. "Son I need to speak with you for a second" said the almighty king Vegeta. "See you later Vege head," said Carbania running off to her run down house.  
  
"Son I have set up an engagement with Carbania's parents for Carbania to merry you, she has great power and would make a great wife." Said King Vegeta. "Dad I don't want to merry my best friend, it seems wrong I know I love her but." Vegeta trailed off catching his dad's look. "You will and that's final!" exclaimed king Vegeta.  
  
King Vegeta walked back up to the building were Frieza was, his son staring him down. King Vegeta looked for Frieza but couldn't find him. "Frieza where are you?" he asked. "Frieza has went out on an errand of some kind Lord Vegeta," The young saiyan said bowing to king Vegeta. "I'll wait here until he gets back." King Vegeta said sort of impatient.  
  
Frieza walked down the streets looking for the young girl. He paused when he heard two young familiar voices. "Carbania I want you to have this it was my mother's and.I hope you will remember me always, and Carbania I love you, I will always love you no one else. If I ever fall for someone else show that necklace to me and, you can punish me as you wish." said Vegeta handing her the necklace. The necklace was a beautiful black colour that shined navy when you turned it. "I love it Vege-kun.And I love you too!" she said jumping and hugging Vegeta. Vegeta gladly took her into his arms and they embraced.  
  
Frieza walked over to Carbania his tail lashing around his body "I see you love birds are having fun, I'm sorry I have to take you two apart so soon Carbania has a mission to go on. Since her parents are so poor and weak," said Frieza in an evil fashion. Frieza grabbed Carbania by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to the pod take off center, Vegeta close behind. "Your mission is in the pod you know What to do Carbania" said Frieza smiling to himself. Carbania got out of Frieza's grip and ran into Vegeta's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'll miss you Vege- kun.and here." She pulled out a navy blue necklace that shined black when you turned it. "I made it awhile back keep it always, I love you Vege-kun" she said and ran into her space pod. "I LOVE YOU TOO CARBANIA!" yelled Vegeta as the pod took off.  
  
"Vegeta" Carbania said in a low whisper "I'll miss you." Carbania's pod flew through space as she looked at the mission written in saiyan on the screen. "What is this?" Carbania exclaimed. It read  
  
You've been sent on a fools mission to the ends of the earth to die. The mission was for you to be eliminated. Your power is getting to great little Carbania. I had no other choice but to let you die! I might spare Vegeta but not your worthless planet! Muhahaha!  
  
Carbania looked back and watched as planet Vegeta got blown to bits. "No Vegeta!" she screamed tears welling out of her eyes again. "You will pay Frieza for all you've done!" hitting her fists against the pod.  
  
Carbania woke up from the dream of her past and started to cry. Carbania had grown into an elegant young saiyan. Her hair had grown all the way down the back; it was still the same black with navy blue streaks. Her face was clear without a single scar. Her eyes were a piercing yellow from all her days living on the sun. She had grown in height and still had her saiyan tall and sharp teeth.  
  
Sunfire walked into the room hearing her sobbing she tried to comfort her "That same dream again Carbania?" "Yes that same damned dream again" Carbania answered. "But right now I can't worry about it I have to train" Carbania walked out of the beautiful furnished room and began to train.  
  
She trained with such elegance. Each kick was like a mesmerizing dance, each punch a twist of magic out of a dream. She didn't need a training partner she had learned to train on her own. She had learned many skills on her way to the sun, from all types of races. Some of the men who were passing by stopped to stare Carbania just shook her head and continued on. After awhile she stopped to look at the planet known as Earth, she had never visited it but she was sure it was beautiful. "Maybe, I'll go visit Earth and the guardian their.Dende I think his name is," she said to herself. She stood up and ran to Sunfire's to tell her where she was going. "Sunfire I'm going to Earth I'll be back in a couple of days!" she said and ran out the door again. "Carbania wait! Who will guard the sun?" yelled Sunfire. "It's up to you Sunfire!" Carbania yelled back and then she was gone. "Bye!" Sunfire yelled and sighed "She always leaves." With that Sunfire went to tell the elders about the departure of Carbania.  
  
Carbania landed in a small clearing on Earth. The wind was blowing and the grass was green it was a beautiful day on Earth. "Wow! This place is beautiful," said Carbania in awe. "I better go see Dende or the elders will get mad." she sighed and was gone. Dende was walking around on the platform looking up at Piccolo who was waiting for Vegeta to get out of the time chamber. Carbania appeared and looked around a bald little man was sitting on the steps playing with his fingers. "Um.are you Dende?" Carbania asked the bald guy. The bald guy looked at her and jumped "Who are you?" he said in alarm. "Well I'm Carbania I'm here to speak with Dende.and you are" she stepped forward-looking at the platform more. "I'm Krillin, Dende's over there." He pointed to a small green kid pacing around. "Thanks Krillin." She walked over to Dende and said "Hello Earth's Guardian Dende" Carbania said formally. Dende looked up at her and smiled "You must be the guardian of the sun Carbania" Dende replied. Piccolo looked at the new form of the girl and said, "If your staying here for awhile you're going to have to wait like the rest of us." Dende looked at Piccolo then back to Carbania. "There's a crisis going on, on Earth. A creature named Cell is holding a tournament in a few months time all the Z fighters are preparing" Dende sighed. "I'll help it sounds like fun" Carbania smiled and looked at Piccolo. "And none of you can stop me."  
  
So what did you think of my first fic There's more chapters to come R&R and I would like suggestions! ^_^ 


	2. Foreign Reunion

Sun's Eternal Light  
  
Foreign Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not only Dragon Ball Z if I did I would be filthy rich and rolling in money and wouldn't be writing this now because it would really be happening in the show please don't sue I'm only a teen so give me a break.  
  
Carbania stood her fist in the air everyone looking at her. "What? How strong is he? He can't be stronger then me!" she asked. "Well, he is very strong if you're going to compete you better train or die a painful death." Said Dende sighing. "Fine I'll train, anyone want to be my sparring partner?" she asked knowing she could train fine on her own. Piccolo stood up and volunteered. "We'll see how strong you really are!" he ran and punched her in the face. "That was uncalled for!" she flipped back up and ran towards Piccolo. "Now let the fun begin!" she shouted and jumped into the air. A small ball of ki appeared in her hand. She forced it out of her palm and watched Piccolo dodge it, "Nice work! Now I'll actually try!" she zoomed towards Piccolo with as much speed as a super saiyan. Piccolo couldn't keep up with her; he was getting his ass kicked by a girl from another planet who he'd never seen! He got away his breathing harsh, he put his hand up to Carbania signaling defeat. "Already, I was just getting warmed up, I'll just have to train alone then" she pouted. She landed back on the platform and preformed her usual training ritual. Krillin was mesmerized by the way she moved; her kicks were so perfect. Carbania hearing footsteps stopped in mid kick.  
  
Goku walked out of the palace on the platform with his son Gohan following. "Ah, that was a nice meal" Goku said rubbing his stomach. Goku caught sight of the girl standing there in mid kick looking at him wide eyed. "Ka.. Kaka.Kakarot?" she managed to get out. "Yeah that's me but call me Goku Who are you?" he asked slightly puzzled. "Brother!" she flew up and hugged him tightly around the neck. Goku hugged her back not knowing what was going on. Carbania pulled away and looked at him. "You've grown a lot little brother." She said looking at him from all sides. Everyone was now staring at the girl. She was a saiyan, but how Piccolo thought to himself. "I'm Carbania, your sister you were to young to remember me. Where's your tail?" she asked, her tail now happily moving around. "Oh so you're related to me a Radditz, and well I got it removed" he replied. "Yep!" she said. She then noticed the smaller boy behind Goku. "Whose this cutie" she made a gesture to the young half saiyan boy Gohan. "That's my son, Gohan" Goku said proudly. "Hi Gohan, I'm your aunt. I'm sorry I was never there for you I thought my brother was dead." She said to Gohan. "That's all right I'm a saiyan I can fend for myself" Gohan replied. Carbania stood up and patted Goku on the shoulder "I finally have a good sparring partner" she leapt into the air smiling.  
  
"I won't make it easy for you" he said going super saiyan. "Oh so you want to play it that way okay gotcha" she also turned super saiyan her yellow eyes turning a vibrant green. Punch after punch was blocked and some actually hitting its target. Gohan starred at his dad sparring with his sister in mid-air "Impressive brother" she continued "But, not good enough" she released all her power which compared to the top levels of a super saiyan level two. She got all her kicks to hit Goku one nearly hitting his face. After awhile she stopped seeing Goku slightly bloody. She flew him to the platform below them and placed him on the floor of the platform. She placed her hands on top of his chest and murmured a few words. The wounds Goku had got from there little training session disappeared. He awoke with a start seeing her above him her eyes closed with concentration.  
  
Gohan ran over to his dad and looked at Carbania. "You sure are strong miss Carbania." "Call me Carbania, kid" she ruffled his hair and stood up. "I'll give you a demonstration of my power." She said Winking and looking down. "Later Carbania" he replied. She sat down on one of the steps and looked at the sun and the blue sky. "Oh, what are we actually waiting for anyway?" she asked no one in particular. "Were waiting for Trunks and his father to get out of the time chamber, it'll be a few hours before they do." Piccolo said. "I'll go check out Earth for awhile then be back soon!" She said taking off. "Beware of Cell!" Goku waved and smiled.  
  
"Wow, Earth is beautiful" Carbania sighed remembering the sun. She landed in a heavily populated city and looked down at her clothes "I guess I better buy something." Her clothes were just rags. She went into a big building a started looking through the racks. All she found were dresses and other casual things. A guy with green hair and a bright smile walked up to her, "May I help you miss." "Umm.yeah do you have any loose clothing that I could wear in battle?" she asked slightly amused by the man's accent. "That would be across the street miss" he replied. "Thanks" Carbania said and ran out the automatic doors.  
  
She ran into the shop across the street and found a whole lot of battle equipment. "Wow, now were talking!" she said happily. She ran to the women's rack at the back of the store and smiled. She pulled out a white t-shirt, short black shorts, and black fingerless gloves. "Oh, no I don't have any Earth money." she cried. A blue haired girl heard her and ran over a baby with purple hair in her arms. "You don't have any money.and you're from a different planet? I'll buy your clothes for you." She offered. "Thanks, I am from a different planet and I would like to know your name." Carbania asked politely. "I'm Bulma from Capsule corp." she smiled and walked to the register to pay for Carbania's clothes. "I got to start heading back to Dende's platform, Bulma I'll see you later." She waved and was about to take off when Bulma stopped her. "Your going to the platform? Please take me with you my husband's up there and he's about to get out of the time chamber." Carbania nodded and picked Bulma up. "I'd hold on to your child real tight this is going to be one wild ride!" Carbania kicked off the ground and flew at great speeds in the air. "Ah! Slow down a little!" Bulma yelled through the whistling of the wind. "Oh your no fun" Carbania pouted then smiled "I'll just have to do this then!" One second they were in the air the next them were on the platform. "This girls no fun she made me teleport to this location cause she was scared, weak human" Carbania walked to the steps and sat down. "I'm not weak I could beat you any day!" Bulma glared at Carbania. Carbania stood up and looked at Bulma "Want to go" Carbania threatened pushing the hair out of her face. Bulma rushed up to her and slapped her on the face.  
  
"That was brave, never seen a person ever try that with me" Carbania said and raised an outstretched hand in the air. Carbania was about to let her hand fall when she heard a door open. A purple haired teenager with saiyan armour walked out. "Mom" He ran over to Bulma and hugged her. "Hey son, what happened to your hair?" she asked the teenager. "Well you know it's a year in the there so it's going to grow Mom" he replied. Carbania dropped her hand and smiled. The purple haired boy looked at Carbania and smiled "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Trunks nice to meet you." Trunks put out his hand ready for a handshake. "I'm Carbania it's nice to meet you to," Carbania gripped his hand and was amazed to see how strong he was. Carbania turned her gaze to Bulma, "And this is your son" Bulma glared then noticed a black haired man in saiyan armour walk out of the door. "Vegeta!" she jumped into his arms getting a growl from Vegeta. Carbania stared not believing her eyes. Vegeta was alive and with that weakling! He made a promise to me! A promise goddamn it! Carbania suddenly started to tremble; Trunks looked at her and asked what was wrong. "No worries I'm good" she looked back over to Vegeta and growled her tail now lashing around. Vegeta heard the growl and turned her way, his eyes suddenly widened and he ran over to her. "Carbania, Its been a long time I thought you were dead." Carbania's hands trembled at her sides "Did you forget our promise Vege-Kun?" she asked unsure of herself. Vegeta looked at her and then at the necklace she wore around her neck "I thought you were dead and I didn't know." Vegeta trailed off. Carbania looked at him and slapped him across the face. Vegeta looked at her a shocked look on his face. "You promised! I would think a Prince would remember his promises!" Carbania was about to fly off when she was stopped by a strong arm. "I did remember but you need to know, I heard Frieza had sent you to the sun the place where all died I lost all hope then but, I remembered, I'm sorry if I destroyed you heart. Mine was destroyed when Frieza told me that." He looked down at her with a sad look.  
  
Carbania blushed then looked back at Vegeta. "May I?" she asked. Vegeta looked shocked down at her then said in a whisper "I think we could do that somewhere else." She blushed then laughed. "Well what happens now?" she asked Piccolo. "Goku and his son go into the time chamber for training" Piccolo said with a smile. Bulma was looking absolutely furious. Vegeta looked back down at Carbania and smiled "My little saiyan Princess."  
  
Ok that's it for the second chapter I think it went good don't you? Any suggestions and stuff just R&R 


End file.
